


Time

by laireshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassins, Drabble, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: Years ago, they met by chance; years ago, they fell in love.





	Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).



> I hope you'll like this treat! What you listed as your likes for original works was really right up my alley!

(Years ago, they met by chance; years ago, they fell in love.)

“You can’t do it.”

“Wrong.” The word reverberates with magic. 

“ _Please_ don’t do it.”

For a second, Ruil looks like himself again, his eyes no longer shining with barely controlled power. “You’d have to kill me to stop me, love.”

And Erlen might be an assassin, Erlen might have killed the king and landed them in this mess, but he’d _never_ hurt Ruil.

“Time magic is forbidden!” he cries desperately.

Ruil just smiles, and time unravels around them.

(Years ago, two boys pass each other; neither one stops.)


End file.
